The present invention relates to use of acesulfame in a fragrance formulation.
Acesulfame, often referred to as acesulfame K, is a well-known sweetener that has been used to sweeten food products for many years. Acesulfame is relatively water insoluble, so acesulfame is often used in its salt form in food products. The salt forms commonly employed include sodium, calcium, potassium, magnesium salts. The most common salt of acesulfame used in foods, is the potassium salt, hence acesulfame K.
While these salts have been used in food products for many years, acesulfame is odorless. Therefore acesulfame was not thought to be suitable for incorporation into fragrances.
In the fragrance industry there is ongoing need to develop new compounds to give perfumers and other persons in the art the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, air fresheners, candles, colognes and personal care products.
The present invention is a method of imparting, enhancing or modifying a fragrance by the addition of an olfactory acceptable amount of insoluble acesulfame. The fragrance can be used to provide a fragrance to various articles such as cologne, toilet water, perfume, air freshener, candles or personal care products.